


Diplomacy

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Hugs, Other characters are mentioned briefly, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Astrid returns home from a diplomatic mission, and Hiccup is just really glad his best friend is back.  Toothless agrees.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was, "Leaping hug."

A sound like bells in a hailstorm burst from Hiccup’s right as he looked up to see Fishlegs holding a pewter tray between the two of them and Tuffnut’s barrage of mostly-picked bones. Fishlegs winced at the noise, but it didn’t seem to give their other friends any pause at all. If anything, the chime spurred the twins and Snotlout _on_ as the latter jumped up on one of the great hall’s many tables, claiming the high ground. Hiccup both envied and cursed their ability to be so uncaring of consequence.

“You think Astrid’ll be home soon?” Fishlegs asked, ducking to keep his head behind the makeshift shield.

“I think so,” he said. He sobered slightly, shaking a head at the sound of cracking wood from somewhere in the hall before looking at Fishlegs. “They’re not too far, and I’m choosing to believe no news is good news.” Fishlegs didn’t seem convinced, though, so Hiccup added, “We don’t have any reason to think—”

“—think these people are hostile, I _know_,” Fishlegs said, rubbing a hand down his face. “But it’s been a few generations. We’re just giving them a heads up about the dragons so they don’t freak out.”

Hearing Fishlegs parrot what he’d said three days ago nearly perfectly was somehow as flattering as unnerving, so Hiccup settled for just gently nudging him in the arm. “Exactly. Astrid can handle herself.” By his leg, Toothless suddenly stirred, chirping lightly in the back of his throat. Hiccup wondered if maybe someone had pelted his dragon with potatoes again when Toothless’s ears pricked up and his attention snapped to the doors of the hall.

Over the din, Hiccup hadn’t noticed that the doors opening, letting in beams of dusk light. He stood up to see what had Toothless so excited and almost instantly broke into a soft smirk. “See?” he said to Fishlegs as Astrid walked in. The relaxed smile on her face quickly cycled through confusion and fond exasperation at the chaos, finally settling on joy as Toothless bounded up. The dragon nudged Astrid’s stomach, smearing some of the dirt from her clothes onto his head before slinking past her and outside in search of Stormfly.

A wave of silence washed over the hall as more and more people noticed the open doors and their champion warrior silhouetted by the twilight. Astrid’s eyes swept the room, tight with disapproval at the chaos but otherwise unreadable. Hiccup took two steps forward, hoping to draw her attention, see through her business face and to the heart of the matter.

Finally, she seemed to find him, and her face broke into a smile that was sharp with satisfaction. “No need for extra patrols,” she said, putting a hand on her hip. “Just warn the riders not to accidentally shoot people passing through for the next week.”

Cheers like thunderclaps resonated through the wood and stones, probably vibrating down towards the nearest houses as Berk rejoiced not having a real enemy again so soon. But Hiccup found he couldn’t join in, grounded by his own relief even as it took a moment to truly sink through the skin.

“Hiccup?”

He blinked once, only to see Astrid standing less than three paces away, confusion laced through her posture. “I know you’d rather have done this yourself, but we managed fi—”

Breathing deeply, Hiccup felt his previous heaviness vanish. In its wake, he jumped forward, covering the three steps between himself and Astrid in a single stride and throwing his arms up around her neck. Her arms were around his back almost as quickly as his girlfriend—_his girlfriend, his best friend, his right hand, his rock—_spun on her heel to keep them from falling.

“You’re the best,” Hiccup said. Finding his footing again, he leaned his forehead against Astrid’s and opened his eyes to see the faintest of traces of a blush on her face, vanishing like the last snow in spring. He felt her squeeze at his hips once in reassurance as her smile returned in full force.

“I know.”


End file.
